Learn to Be Lonely
by Halo.Ravenwing
Summary: She was the only thing that gave life meaning. She was the only light in his darkness. Yuffietine.


Summary: _The one thing in life Vincent wanted more than anything was the one thing he knew he could not have. Now, as he contemplates what he has lost, he is faced with the most important choice of his life._

**A/N: Hiiii everyone. I wrote it!**

**-audience gasp-**

**I know, can you believe it?! Anyway. This is a sad little drabble/songfic that has been bouncing around in my head ever since I joined FFN. Yeah, I know. Tells you a bit about my motivation, eh? ;D Oh well. I wrote it, and that's what's important. Read and enjoy.**

**Final Fantasy VII (c) Square-Enix (Squaresoft)**

**Learn to Be Lonely (c) Andrew Lloyd Webber**

* * *

**Learn to Be Lonely;;**

The fiery sun rose heavenward toward the beckoning clouds, staining them varying shades of crimson, pink and lavender. Its rays touched the still lake, igniting its waters into a pool of liquid fire. Somewhere afar off, a bird song rang out, welcoming the coming of morning and the start of a new day. A gentle, caressing breeze blew the _sakura_ petals up in dancing whirlwinds of rosy pink. But he noticed nothing of the splendor around him.

_Child of the Wilderness  
__Born into emptiness_

To him, the entire world was black and white. The pale, stark sun beat its cold and garish light against his brow, and its warmth turned to an icy touch. The shining golden lake was an ebon void waiting to swallow him into the darkness of eternity. To him, the bird's merry song was harsh and mocking, scorning him in his anguish and grief. The _sakura_ petals blowing cheerfully around him did nothing but remind him of what he had had... and what he had lost.

_Learn to be lonely  
__Learn to find your way in darkness_

He had deceived himself. He had hoped that somehow, the curse life seemed to have cast upon him might possibly have lifted and relented. Somehow, his miserable existence might have changed. Yet now here he was, alone once again. He had taken a chance and reached out, leaving the shell he had so carefully constructed around his heart. And now he found himself broken and defenseless, with no meaning and no purpose.

_Who will be there for you?  
__Comfort and care for you?_

Yet there was no one to blame but himself. He would not - he could not blame her for this. For he was not the only one who suffered. In the end, he had told her that, though they both loved each other, he could not make her happy. And he would rather die then see her unhappy, knowing he had brought it upon her. There had been nothing else he could do. He had done what was best… yet why did it feel so wrong?

_Learn to be lonely  
__Learn to be your one companion_

And what of him? Though she would be happier, he would be tormented by the memories of what had so nearly been his. Tormented by the taste of the life he nearly had, and would now never experience. He had left, knowing he would not be able to bear seeing her face beam with a loving smile for her husband as she stood at his arm. Perhaps he should simply disappear. He did not belong in this world anymore. Here, there was nothing left for him.

_Ever dreamed out in the world  
__There are arms to hold you?_

No. The thought of her sorrow when she discovered what he had done prevented his feet from taking him toward what had for so long been a solace to him. Even now, he was still ready and willing to give up anything to make her happy. But what could he do? How was he to bear such pain?

_You've always known:  
__Your heart was on its own_

There was only one thing he could do. Even through the heartache, the agony and the suffering, he would continue. That was what she would wish for him. She would never want to think of him unable to live because he chose what was best for her and not what his heart cried out for. He could not do that to her.

_So laugh in your lonliness  
__Child of the Wilderness_

Though he would never be free of the pain, he just might find solace in the knowledge that he had friends who were there, willing to comfort him if he wished it. And maybe he would find it in his heart to be happy for her; to be comforted by the joy her new life would bring her.

_Learn to be lonely  
__Learn how to love life that is lived alone_

Somewhere in a tree, the bird twittered again. A new day had dawned. He raised his eyes upward, his decision made. He could not continue in darkness; she wanted better for him. He would try to be glad for her. Slowly yet surely, he began walking down a new path in the journey of life.

_Learn to be lonely  
__Life can be lived, life can be loved…_

For Yuffie, he would try.

_Alone._

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I'm sure I can guess what you're thinking. "Oh, it's soo emo/angsty/depressing." Well yeah, that's what I was going for. In my head, I always thought that Vincent and Erik were very similar, so naturally, I thought this song would apply to both of them. Don't like it? Sorry that you don't see it the same way.**

**But for those of you who DO like it, please just let me know! Leave a review. You might think that it does nothing, that us authors don't read the reviews, but that's not true! I do read my reviews, and the more I get, the more motivation I get to continue writing. It's such a letdown to not hear anything from my readers. I mean...**

**Hello? **

**Are you out there? If so, let me know. **

**Constructive criticism is always appreciated, but please no flames, or I will delete your reviews.**

**I hope you liked it. 3**


End file.
